Love The Way You Lie
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: When friction spikes between her and Dallas, the "perfection" of Clare Edwards begins to crumble down.../Eclare/
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Happy Season 12! How ya'll liking the showdown? I, for one, am lovin' it right now! :D Anyways, I thought of this up with all the promos...and my imagination soaring. Please enjoy the first chapter of "Love The Way You Lie"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Summary:** When friction spikes between her and Dallas, the "perfection" of Clare Edwards begins to crumble down.../Eclare/

**Rated M:** Language/Theme/Plot/

_**This takes place after Asher's assault on Clare...**_

_**Warnings: Jake/Eli friendship, Eclare/Jatie, Becky/Eli differences that include Religion (In no way am I trying to intend faithful people to their religions with Eli and Becky's dispute)**_

* * *

**_Love The Way You Lie_**

**ELI**

"Becky, I swear to Go-," she shot me a glare, her blonde hair flipping in my face, nearly blinding me, "Don't you dare use the lords name in vein!"

I bit back my bottom lip, trying to contain myself from lashing out on her. I've only been around this girl for nearly a week, and she has driven me up a metaphorical wall. Even though Clare keeps me balanced by our late night talks on the phone after rehearsal, and our hand holding sessions during lunch, I can't help but feel frustrated towards 'little miss sunshine'.

Sometimes I call her that to piss her off, and most of the time I do it to annoy her.

"You're the bright light bulb of the bunch who emailed everyone to meet up an hour later than they had to be! I gave you one task to do, and you fail at that! This is another reason why I should be the _**only**_ director of this play," she laughed, "Relax Elijah, it was a mistake. You need to forgive, that's what Jesus did. He died-."

I cut her off, "That has nothing to do with an email that you screwed up! Stop bringing Jesus, God, and religion into everything. I understand and respect your religion, but you do not have to flaunt it in my face."

"You're going to go to hell," she whispered in my ear viciously.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up when I'm on my way," I spat, shaking my head towards the empty stage before me.

I slammed my clipboard-which contained the script that Becky didn't make copies of for the cast-onto the table, and took a seat. I could feel the buzz in my right side pocket, and smile, knowing it was most likely Clare.

"I don't get it," Becky muttered, as I pulled my phone out, "Get what?"

**_How's rehearsal going? I'm picking out a few books at the store downtown then I'll meet you back at school._**

**_We can go to the Dot for Fondue couples night? ;)_**

**_-Clare_**

"You see what you do Becky. If you would've sent out the right time, I would've been able to go to couples fondue night at the Dot with my girlfriend. But no, I have to be here, later than I have to be," I quickly sent Clare a text back, apologizing for my future absence tonight.

I knew my responsibility as director was to like to stay late for rehearsals, but being that this was unplanned, I didn't like this-not one bit.

"How do you get a good enough girl like Clare?"

My eyes scanned her tense jaw, and laughed, "My relationship is none of your business. Go climb a tree; save a cat or something. I'll handle rehearsal tonight alone."

"That's not fair, Principal Simpson-," my lip twitched, interrupting her meaningless plea, "Is Simpson here? Listen, I'm trying to be nice to you but just because Simpson says you need to be a part of this play, doesn't mean I'm not the senior in this situation. At Degrassi, plays are my thing. Which means, I get the say before you do."

"God says we're all equal," a dry chuckle forced through my lips, "My girlfriend is a Christian, but that doesn't mean she preaches every two seconds about how right she is. I respect her religion, and she respects my beliefs. I don't look at her like the cross around her neck is burning an imprint in her skin because I look her way."

I parted my lips, letting out a frustrated sigh," I'm trying to be nice to you Becky, I really am...but no amount of bipolar medication to calm myself down can cure your ability to intensify my anxiety."

"I prayed for you."

I looked up at the ceiling, and begged, "Kill me now."

"Suicide is a sin."

"You're making this extremely hard for me not to wrap my hands around your-."

I slid my thumb over the keypad to open my phone, and saw a picture of Clare, wearing the shirt I bought for her that had 'Tunnels' lyrics on it. _Our new Song._ She was pouting like a child, and the text on the bottom read;

_**I'll miss you tonight :( But I know rehearsal means a lot to you. **_

_**Good luck, break a leg! **_

_**Not literally, I wouldn't want that...**_

_**-Clare ;)**_

_**P.S. I convinced Jake to buy me some fondue when he was there with Katie, so we can split some strawberries during lunch** **tomorrow!**_

_Clare Edwards is the only thing keeping me from "killing" Becky..._

* * *

**CLARE**

"Did you hear that Simpson is going to cut the newspaper because they need more money to support the hockey team?" My hand slipped in force, shoving the stick with a piece of fruit covered in fondue attached to the end into Eli's mouth.

"WHAT?"

I gasped, watching Eli hang his head, with his hand over his heart. I patted him on the back, apologizing repeatedly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he teased, "Next time I'll just feed myself."

My hand gripped loosely onto a napkin, and wiped it gently over Eli's smirked lips, "Sorry about that, I really am. Now Katie, what were you saying about Simpson?"

"He's highly considering taking away the Chess and Jesus Club, along with the newspaper to support the hockey team," Katie bit into her apple slices, before sliding one into Jake's mouth.

"They can't do that, can they?" I looked at Eli, who shrugged his shoulders, "He's the principle, he can do anything he wants."

"That's not fair," my palms began to sweat at the thought of losing the only thing I can hold onto after the Asher incident, besides Eli. I had the internship in my hands, but even that, was ruined.

Writing in the newspaper keeps me occupied when Eli has rehearsal, or needs to practice lines with Tristan and Dave. He's at the school until seven some nights, and then has to do homework-which leaves me all alone. Not that I'm complaining, because Eli and I do spend a countless amount of time together, but without writing for the newspaper, then I'd really have nothing to keep myself busy with.

"Don't worry you guys. Simpson said he'd get rid of the used condoms sticking the ceiling of the boys bathroom on the third floor-," Eli interrupted Jake, eagerly pointing out, "But he never did!"

Jake dug into his homemade chicken sandwich, while speaking with a full mouth, "It's kind of cool though, like a trademark."

Eli laced his fingers with mine beneath the table, assuring me of their playful jokes. He knew I wasn't a big fan of the dirty jokes he and Jake exchanged, but I did approve of their unexpected friendship.

"Want a bite?" Jake asked, pushing the bitten sandwich towards Eli, who nodded, taking it gratefully, "Thanks dude. Papa Martin makes the best fried chicken! Ain't no thang but a chicken wang ma man!"

"You can't even talk to you two when you're hungry," Katie commented playfully, rolling her eyes and offering an arm, "Come on Clare, let's go for a walk. I need to use the bathroom."

"...Okay?"

I quickly stood up, walking side by side with Katie back into the school, "The hockey team is filled with a bunch of jerks, as you may know. Dallas is the main one-kind of like a lion. Without him, the team is nothing."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We want the newspaper to keep going at its successful pace, no?" I nodded at Katie's words, taking everything in. I now took into realization that we weren't headed to the bathroom, but nearing the side of the school where the Gym is.

"Eli is good at scheming, right?"

My lips curled into a grin, knowing that if you needed a good plan for revenge, or anything dealing with getting even or defeating, you go to Eli.

"Yes, but he's over that Katie. He has been doing so well ever since we got back together for the second time. Eli does have his moments with Becky, but he usually pushes through those problems with my help. I'm not going to be the reason for his plummet downwards," she nodded, fully understanding the reason behind my explanation.

"We need to do whatever it takes to eliminate Dallas from the equation," her voice was filled with determination, as we both stood by the doorway of the Gym, watching the hockey team doing a drill of suicides.

I stared at the team, watching the sweat dripping down their faces and cringing at their rough, labored breaths.

The only time I've seen a boy as sweaty as that, was when Jake and Eli came inside the house from chopping down a tree with Glen on a camping trip a few weekends ago. My mom had said that we needed some mother-daughter bonding time, and Glen recommended that he and Jake need some father-son time as well. Eli, of course, was staying for dinner during the discussion. By this point in time, Eli and Jake had formed an alliance over their bond of obsessively playing Xbox video games. So, bringing along Eli for the trip wasn't even debated, for he was going no matter what.

"They're so gross," I whispered to Katie, who nodded, "Picking dirty, sweaty boys who have only been here for less than a semester over a newspaper that has been running since the first year of Degrassi history...so not going to happen on my watch."

"Yeah, but-."

I was cut off by one of the boys who stopped running, to scream and wave at us, "HEY LADIES! CARE TO PULL UP A CHAIR?"

"Is that...?" Katie nodded, "No thanks Dallas, we have better things to do...like write for the newspaper."

Dallas, along with two other redheaded teens behind him approached us, before telling the coach they need a break. The closer the entire team got to us, the more intimidated I got. Being the coward that I am, ever since the Asher occurrence, had began to panic.

I fear the feeling of being overcrowded with discomfort. Having too many people breathing heavily around us frightened me, making my heart thump in my chest to a point where my lungs were closing in.

"You're the chicks from the newspaper, right? I can't wait to read the next edition, all about you guys being shut down for us," Dallas announced smugly, earning snickers from his team.

"What are you crying over? Now you've realized that you'll really have no life after the newspaper goes down the drain," he targeted me, and even though I was beginning to cry for a different reason, he was partially right. I will have no life after the one true thing I hold close to me-writing-is gone.

My lips parted, and I tried to respond, to make a good comeback in order to show him whose boss. But my throat went as dry as a desert, and no words were even close to coming out.

A little whimper came from my lips, as the hockey team laughed, pointing and saying words I've never even heard. All I knew was that they were all surrounding me, laughing at me, and mocking...me.

"Leave her alone," I heard Katie defend me, but Dallas just spat back at her, but I could barely hear it.

I was having another panic attack...

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Two voices-two, familiar, masculine voices boomed the hallway.

My eyes glared at the floor, shame coming over me. I couldn't even stand up for myself against a stupid hockey team. Jake stood in front of Katie, separating one of the boys, who was getting too close to Katie. I saw black skinny jeans, and immediately knew Eli was in front of me as well.

"Nothings going on here, your little hoe just broke out in tears over a newspaper," Dallas snorted at Eli, before bumping fists with the boy that Jake was staring down.

"Oh look at you, harassing two girls...how do you feel about yourself? Better?" Eli asked, tapping Dallas' shoulder.

My heart thumped rapidly against my skin, the heat rushing to my cheeks from the public embarrassment. All eyes were on us, and the crowd kept on getting bigger...and bigger...and bigger.

"Eli," I whispered, tugging my hand at the bottom of his denim jacket, "I-I have to get out of here. I-I can't-I can't-I need to get out, now. I need air."

"Let me know how typing out that articles go!" Dallas called out, as Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pushing me out of the way with him. I craned my head to see Dallas one last time, watching him flash me a hip-thrust, "Here's a good photo-op!"

I could hear Eli's voice asking frantic questions, but the last thing I thought about before he slipped me into the passenger seat of Bullfrogs car, was that Dallas was going to pay...one way or another.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**20 Reviews for an update on Friday! :D**

******And I have no hate so strong for Becky Baker (yet-kind of a little-yes a lot), but I just picture her this way in my head-it's fanfiction! Don't review and tell me that I'm a bad person for making Becky this way...**

****Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! They mean the world to me, and it lets me know that I'm doing the right thing. Please enjoy the second chapter to "Love The Way You Lie"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Warning: I'm too tired to reread for any errors, so please ignore them**

* * *

**_Love The Way You Lie_**

**ELI**

"Good morning Elijah, I bought you a vanilla latte, your favorite," the second I step into Degrassi, I have to be greeted with little miss sunshine, smiling widely and already on her-most likely-fiftieth giggle of the day.

"You know I hate vanilla lattes," I muttered, walking by her.

The click of her heels following me as I tried to get away from her was worse than the sound of nails on a chalkboard.

"Wait, why aren't you saying any comebacks? What's wrong?" Becky's tone sounded pleading, and perhaps an ounce of hurt was heard. My failure to send fire back her way must have really gotten to her.

"I had a long night, what's it to you?"

My feet walked in a quick pace, trying to get to her locker before Clare did to put the bouquet of flowers inside. Becky walked beside me, and spoke calmly, "If you need to talk about it, I guess if you want..."

I laughed, "You're the very last person I'd turn to, no offense. If I needed to talk, I'd talk to Jake, Adam, or Clare. Those are people who I can trust, not you."

"What do you mean? Why do you hate me so much?" The balls of my feet rolled as I turned to her, shooting her a glare, "My girlfriend had an intense panic attack during school yesterday because of your brothers hockey team. Her parents suggested that we take her to a hospital because she was having trouble breathing. I was up all night trying to convince her that she deserves to be on Earth and that she's worth something. So excuse me if I don't have time to deal with your shit today."

Becky's lips parted, but no words came out.

"That's what happens when people bully other people-you hit an all time low, and feel like you have nothing. It's not like you would know anything about that," my eyes caught a glimpse of Jake and Katie walking hand in hand down the hallway.

"Eli I'm sorry," she apologized, handing me a cup, "You can have my coffee today, you look like you could use it. I'll see you at rehearsal at three in the afternoon, just like you scheduled."

The warmth of the coffee in my right hand sent a tingle through my arm, making me become alert. I took a quick sip, before heading towards Jake's locker, "How is she?"

"Hi Jake, how are you? Fine, thank you darling," he teased, and I slapped his shoulder playfully, "Come on man, this is serious. I left at three in the morning when she fell asleep, how was she when she woke up?"

"See...that's the thing, she didn't," my eyebrows tightened, "What do you mean?"

"She's still sleeping, and Glen told me not to wake her up. She's taking a sick day," Katie held open Jake's bag, as he piled textbooks into it. Katie patted my shoulder, "Don't worry Eli, she's probably going to just sleep in today. Panic attacks are emotionally and physically draining."

"D-Do you think it'd be okay to head over there during lunch?" Jake nodded, "I'm pretty sure Glen is staying home with Clare, to make sure she's alright. Helen had a business meeting, so just send Glen a text, then go. I'll see you in Math?"

"Yeah man, see you in Math."

I could feel the bouquet of flowers burning an invisible hole through the book bag on my back. After Clare's first panic attack, I had gone to her house and brought her a box that contained the newest additions of her favorite vampire fiction, along with flowers. The books had distracted her, and the flowers were greatly appreciated.

**_Let's hope it works the second time around..._**

* * *

**CLARE**

_**Name:** Mike Dallas_

_**Relationship Status:** Single and Minglin' babies ;)_

_**Spot on the Ice Hounds:** Team Captain _

_**Last Updated Tweet:** Still waiting for ma photo-op TrueClare! Say goodbye to the newspaper, Chess and Jesus Club-the Ice Hounds have earned their rightful spot on top! Yeaaahh buddy!_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

I glared down at my cellphone screen, which has been going off and lighting up ever since eight in the morning. Anyone, even a stranger would know Eli was the one texting me. But no, this latest one was from an unknown number.

**_Not showing up to school? What are you-five? Go cry to someone who cares. _**

**_-Your new buddy, D _**

Without thinking clearly, I flung my phone towards my door, but when I didn't hear it smash, my heart stopped.

"Ouch!"

I gasped, looking at Eli with a busted lip, and my phone on the floor by his feet. My feet patted lightly against the floor until I reached him. I cupped his cheek, glancing at his crooked lips in concern, "I-I'm so sorry Eli, I had no idea you were standing there! Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

He smirked, wiping away the tiny amount of blood, "I'm fine Edwards. Apparently I'm good target practice for your chucking phone olympics."

When I didn't smile, or crack a laugh, Eli's expression turned serious. I sauntered back to my bed, and he-as usual-pulled up my computer chair beside me.

"How was your day?"

I rolled my eyes, looking up at my bedroom ceiling, "It was fun. I enjoy missing school, getting behind on homework and having Dallas text me that I'm a baby for not showing my face today."

"Clare, you had a very serious panic attack yesterday. Dallas isn't the person you should be worried about," I scoffed, rolling over to face my bedroom wall, "I'm not worried about him, I want to get even."

"Shouldn't you be worried about feeling better?"

"I am better. I'm completely fine now, I swear," when Eli didn't respond, I knew he was thinking...and when he's thinking silently, it's always bad.

My shoulder turned towards him, in order to get a better look. He had his hands interlocked, while he stared down at them, as if waiting for his hands to talk.

"What's on your mind Eli?" he placed his hand on my hip, turning me to fully face him, "You."

The closer his lips neared to my mouth, the faster my heart beat was. The proximity was too much too soon, and I had to stop him before it was too late. I couldn't risk having another panic attack, unless my mother and Glen would send me to the hospital.

"Stop," I squeaked, feeling his thumb rub over my hip bone soothingly, "What's going on up here Edwards? You can talk to me."

His left hand reached out near my head, and using his index finger, he tapped my forehead playfully, "Tell me what you've got reeling in that mind of yours."

"I want revenge on Dallas Eli, that's what's on my mind."

* * *

**ELI**

Looking at Clare Edwards, the gentle, kind girl I've always loved right now, sent a shiver up my spine. She had a dark look in her eyes that scared me, that made me feel in danger.

She wanted revenge on him.

In all honesty, I understood where she was coming from. Last night was one of the worst nights she has ever had, and it was all because of Mike Dallas. But she wasn't thinking clearly now, and by the look on her face, she was still stressing over in the aftermath of the panic attack.

"Why don't we just sleep on it? I'll sleepover tonight, we can watch Titanic...whatever you want," I flashed her a smile, trying to calm the obvious tension in the room.

Her breath hitched, and I immediately knew the problem.

"I'll sleep on the floor Clare, I won't sleep in your bed. I just want to be here for you," her lips curled into a-what looked like-forced grin, "T-Thanks, thanks Eli. How did I get so lucky to get you back? I don't deserve you."

I inched my fingers through the spaces between hers. I was surprised when she didn't pull her hand back, and our hands rested together, "We deserve each other, that's why we're together."

"So...let's not talk about school. I have a suprirse for you," I raised my voice, calling in for Glen to bring in my surprise for Clare. She had a long day, where she most likely spent majority of her time trying to think of a way to get Dallas back.

The moment Glen walked in with a box, and placed it on her bed, my girls cheeks turned red with glee. She bounced up on her knees, digging through the box eagerly-like it was Christmas morning.

"No way! You got me the all the vampire trilogies in the store downtown? How could you afford all of this? Eli this is too much, we need to return-," I placed my hand on hers, and smiled kindly, "It's no problem, they're all yours. You enjoy reading, and you were behind on some books...so I bought them."

"How're you feeling?" Glen asked, shoving his hands in his pocket, "You haven't eaten all day, you must be hungry, no?"

My heart felt caught in my throat when Glen spoke-what he thought was-meaningless words. The last time Clare starved herself was after the Asher incident, and she nearly blacked out in school because of it. I remember holding her up in my arms while walking to Bullfrogs car almost everyday until I confronted her parents with my concern of her extreme tiredness.

"I'll go downstairs and cook you up some food," I offered, pacing by Glen without permission to use his kitchen.

My girlfriend was unknowingly slipping back into her old, bad habbits and I wasn't going to let the dark hole suck her back in...

_Not while my heart is still beating._

* * *

**CLARE**

**_I got your email Clare, it's riskay and I love it. Dallas and the team will be really angry. But, I know Simpson will be okay because we're just expressing our opinions. Speaking what's on our minds shouldn't be limited for a stupid hockey team. _**

**_Feel better, rest. _**

**_Eli was worried about you all day._**

**_-Katie_**

**_Have a great weekend! Your article will be posted on the front page! ;P _**

Dallas would've never seen this kind of rage coming to him, and that's why I loved it. Using words to fight my battles for me was my only strong point nowadays, and that's why I did this.

I'm doing what I have to do to win in this world-get even.

"Open wide," Eli's serious voice filled my ears, tearing me away from my thoughts.

He was holding a plate of chicken nuggets, with a piece of the chicken on the fork in front of my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting in his lap, almost making the food tumble to the floor.

"I'm feeding my girlfriend who needs some protein, do you mind?" my curls bounced from side to side in his face when I shook my head. He smirked, pressing his lips against mine out of instinct. I knew he missed my lips, and I wasn't going to punish him for touching me. Although it was unexpected and heart race worthy, it surprisingly had made me feel better.

"Oh Clare, I am so...so sorry. I'm just so used to-," I cut him off, by sliding the piece of chicken into my mouth, "You're my boyfriend, part of keeping me happy is meeting my physical needs too, right?"

"You little devil."

After hours going by of meaningless chatter that made me smile, Eli decided to slip into his spare pajamas that we kept in my drawer.

Once he was rested underneath me, and I was allowed access to his chest, my head slowly lowered onto him. He hummed a low tune, the vibration from his closed mouth creating the most comforting lullaby I've ever heard.

Before drifting into a peaceful sleep, guilt washed over my entire body, hearing Eli whisper, "I'm so glad you didn't do anything to get revenge on Dallas. Revenge will lead you into a dark place. You're a better person than that. He's dangerous, and has more connections than just Jake and I combined. You did the right thing Clare, and I'll be here to pick up any broken pieces...I love you."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

20 Reviews=Update in two days! :D

**Let's take a poll:** Who thinks Clare did the right thing? Who thinks she didn't?

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! Please enjoy the third chapter of "Love The Way You Lie"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Love The Way You Lie_**

**DALLAS**

"Hey D, did you read the article by that curly headed chick that you made cry?" I snatched the newspaper from Luke's hands, and my eyes scanned the contents in grave detail.

_**FOREIGN HOCKEY TEAM TAKING OVER OUR SCHOOL-FIGHT FOR THE RIGHT!**_

"What is this bullshit?" I muttered, with my entire team huddled over me, reading the article by 'Clare Edwards'.

**_On behalf of all of the Degrassi students, we are sick and tired of the Florida Ice Hounds. Ever since I was in first grade, I was an active person in many school activities. Getting rid of extracurriculars that actually assist your transcript for college is beyond the word insane. Programs such as the newspaper, Chess and Jesus club provide several students with the assurance and guidance they need in order to blossom into respectful young adults. Ever since the morning the Ice Hounds have stepped foot inside of our home, their has been nothing but chaos. A team needs a leader, and if so, not Michael Dallas. If the Ice Hounds want to stay at Degrassi, they must learn to adapt to their surroundings and be more civil to their peers. Being that this is a very unreasonable request, considering majority of the Ice Hounds-most likely- can't read, then this article might partially be a waste of time. Nevertheless, eliminating essential activities in replace of a hockey team, with a leader like Mike Dallas-a six foot tall, grotesque, mindless individual with a sixty four point twenty seven grade point average who has been left back twice in the second grade is berserk. For whoever feels the same way as I do, please do not be afraid to speak your mind! _**

**_I'll do whatever it takes, even cover Principle Simpsons car with sticky notes._**

**_Beware Ice Hounds; if there's one thing you don't know about us Degrassians is that we never give up. _**

**_~Clare Edwards_**

"How did she fucking know I failed second grade twice? My mom didn't find out until halfway through the second time! What the fuck? This chick is dead!" I ripped the newspaper in two, and glared around, looking for her.

"It's just a stupid article Dallas," Luke continued, "She's obviously a nerd with no life, so just let it go."

"Nah man, you don't get it. This is different. I'm taking her down after school."

"A girl? You're going to hit a girl?"

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

**CLARE**

_"Loved the article Clare, very powerful and meaningful!" _

_"Hey Clare, enjoyed the article! You should write more like those!" _

_"I'm not afraid to speak my voice, all thanks to you Clare! You're my inspiration!"_

_"When does the next addition come out? I'm so excited for it! Let the wrath of Clare Edwards continue!" _

"What has got you so happy?" Eli asked, and the smile on my lips was-as far as I was concerned-permanent. He snaked his arm around my waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder, pushing my laptop towards him.

"Read all the comments on my article from this morning."

Eli stroked his hand over my back soothingly, as we both read the comments. I couldn't tell how Eli felt about them, since he was somewhat expressionless. Once we reached the bottom of the fortieth page of comments, he craned his neck towards me, "Do you feel better after researching Dallas' secrets and releasing them to the public? Haven't you thought about how he would feel about this?"

"Eli, I-."

He grabbed his bag, standing up, "No Clare, don't."

My chest tightened uncomfortably, staring nervously up at a disappointed Eli, "Would you like it if Dallas wrote an article about the time when you...got your period in my car and got blood all over Morty's interior? Or the time you sent me your vampire smut fic that you wrote instead of your essay to edit?"

"T-Those are personal though, he wouldn't know that! And you promised never to mention that again, it was embarrassing enough when it happened," tears formed in my eyes, the feeling of my heart crawling up and getting stuck in my throat taking over my body.

"That's my point Clare! Those are things between you and I, and only you and I should know. I love you, but...that was wrong-really wrong of you to do. No matter how mad you were, you should've focused more on writing about the activities and how unfair those being taken away were. You failed to get your point across because your wrath overpowered your message."

"Eli, where are you-," he shook his head, "Fix it. You made this mess, now you have to fix it."

"You promised you'd never leave me! Why are you doing it then? You're a liar!" I screamed at him, attention immediately attracting all of the people eating lunch outside at the picnic tables.

"I'm giving you time to fix your mistake. I'm not leaving you, I'm just giving you the rest of the day to apologize to Dallas for what you did. Getting into trouble with the hockey team isn't good, so you need to get things straight with Dallas since you targeted him."

He kissed my cheek softly, "Everyone makes mistakes Clare. But you know, just as well as I do, that you're a better person than this."

"I-I guess the article was a mistake," I admitted, looking at Eli's feet full of shame. "I was just so angry. I had to stay home and miss school because I had to recover from a panic attack. Meanwhile, those jerks get to skate around the stupid ice and take over our school."

"I know you're upset," he soothed, placing his hand over my neck and rubbing the tense muscles, "It's hard to the right things sometimes. But I swear to you, once you tell Dallas that you're sorry, and this whole thing passes over, you'll feel so much better."

"Promise?"

Eli wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his torso. I leaned on his shoulder, returning the embrace. Being in his arms makes me feel calmer, and more confident in doing the right thing; confronting Dallas and apologizing for my foolish, enraged actions.

He kissed my lips, before resting his forehead against mine. His hand brushed back some of the curls in my face, as I stared into my eyes, "I promise Clare, I promise."

* * *

**CLARE**

**_Going to apologize to Dallas. If you don't hear from me in five minutes, I'm dead._  
**

**_-Love Clare_**

I walked slowly to the parking lot where Dallas would be hanging out with his team before mama Torres would pick him up. The feelings of regret and dishonor to my personality came as consequences of doing this.

**_Don't be silly Clare, you'll be fine. But if five minutes goes by, I'll be sure to call an ambulance ;) _**

**_I love you. _**

**_-Eli_**

Approaching the Ice Hounds was the hard part, but talking to them was a whole different hardship. My heart was beating so roughly that my legs were beginning to feel like jello.

I could see the jackets coming into view, and I smiled in relief, seeing Adam and Drew beside Dallas. Maybe this apologizing thing wouldn't be too bad since Drew and Adam were here as well.

"D-Dallas? Can I-um, do you have a second?"

When he turned around to face me, the look in his eyes sent chills up my spine. My fingers sweated around the tightly gripped phone in my hand. I swallowed the lump in my throat, when he began to speak, "Clare Edwards, just the gal' I've been looking for."

He inched closer to me, and I stepped back, feeling uncomfortable by the close proximity.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Adam asked, his tone full of concern.

"Instead of wasting time talking this**_ little_** problem out, I misewell settle it now. All the cards are on the table Clare, you got me. How does it feel to be the bigger person?" Dallas taunted, the look in his eyes dark and emotionless.

"I-I-," he snorted, "Stuttering is a weakness. You don't show weakness in front of your enemy. It's weak! You're weak! And I'll show you just how weak you are!"

With one quick upchuck of his fist into my stomach, I doubled over. The pain couldn't be described, because it was **_that_** intense. I could've sworn I heard a crack, and the blood swirling around in my mouth was making me become nauseous.

"Dude, what the hell?"

I could feel an arm rubbing my back, asking me frantic questions. I was in shock, not realizing what really just happened.

Dallas had punched me, he actually punched me.

Before I could put two and two together, my face was greeted with Dallas' warm rounded fist. I could feel his rough, cracked knuckles against my cheekbone, darkness and blotchy stars soon clowning over my vision...

Eli had promised I would feel better.

_**I don't.**_

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

I know, I know-very short! I completely ran out of time, and I'm sorry for that. **Excuse me for any mistakes I made-it's late and I'm exhausted! **

**15 Reviews='Longer' Update soon :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Please enjoy the fourth chapter of "Love The Way You Lie"...

**Twitter**: TheCliffyG

**To the 'P' anon: **I said **"1****5 Reviews='Longer' Update soon :)" **I did not speak of any reviewer leaving a long review that will get an update. Please read thoroughly before reviewing. Do you not see my A/N's at the beginning of every chapter of any story I write? I appreciate my readers, reviewers, subscribers and alerters. No matter what they say in a review or not. I'm glad you like my writing and stories, though.

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Love The Way You Lie_**

**CLARE**

_"D-Dallas? Can I-um, do you have a second?"_

**_Strike! _  
**

_"Instead of wasting time talking this** little** problem out, I misewell settle it now. All the cards are on the table Clare, you got me. How does it feel to be the bigger person?  
_

_**Strike!**_

_"Stuttering is a weakness. You don't show weakness in front of your enemy. It's weak! You're weak! And I'll show you just how weak you are!"_

_**Strike! **  
_

* * *

**ELI**

"All she has been doing is muttering words and tossing and turning for the past six hours! What the hell do you mean, everything is fine?" The doctor skimmed through the sheets on his clipboard, before looking up at me, "Mr. Goldsworthy, I've already told you this once...do I need to tell you again? She has four badly bruised ribs and a concussion. Every victim to this source of treatment responds differently, and we must wait until Clare is fully conscious to see how bad the damage is."

"That's my point! All you've done is tie her wrists down to the bed like she's a mental patient and watch her like a lab rat! No on is doing anything!" My blood was boiling inside me, the lid of the pot no longer on, but lying somewhere in a metaphorical ditch.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, we've restricted her arms and legs so she doesn't fall off the bed. We have also wrapped her torso tightly, but the internal bleeding is getting worse. She's still sleeping, and moving around unconsciously, so I hope you understand what we're doing for her is for her best route to recovery," I swallowed the pulsating lump in my throat, tears streaming down my face.

"Son, take a seat, get a coffee or something. Her parents are more stable than you are," I closed my eyes, muttering lowly, "That's because they don't love her like I do."

"A problem for another day. What Clare needs you to do is remain calm, and what I need you to do is stop jumping down my throat every time I pass her room. We're doing the best we can," his tone was promising, and very confident-just like a doctor should be. But the thought of _**my**_ Clare, lying in a hospital bed connected to wires all battered and bruised was making me sick.

I couldn't get the image of a broken Clare out of my mind.

It **_felt_** like hours, hours and hours and hours of staring at Clare through the hospital room window. She was turning each way she could, struggling in the restraints. Her wrists were becoming red from the constant tugging, and her contorted expressions on her beautiful face was making my stomach churn.

I was wrong, she wouldn't feel better after talking to Dallas.

But what I will be right about, is Dallas will pay for what he did; he'll regret ever looking in Clare's direction.

* * *

**JAKE**

**_Knock!_**

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

My fist pounded repeatedly against the Torres' door, my heart racing a mile a minute with adrenaline. I knew Adam and Drew were home, as well as Dallas, so this constant waiting was unnecessary.

When the door flung open, Adam inched outside, closing the door behind him, "W-What's wrong Jake? Why aren't you at the hospital with Clare?"

"I don't know, maybe because I tried to sit there with Eli in the waiting room and I nearly drove myself insane! Do you understand how much pain this has caused all of us? Dallas needs to pay for what he did," I spat, pointing to the house, "I want to talk to him Adam. Tell him to come out."

"Dude, no. My mom is home-," my nostrils flared with anger, "I don't care! Do you really think the 'Clare fell down the steps in school' story is going to work since she has a concussion and four bruised ribs? That's too much damage for being a klutz and missing a goddamn step! He either needs to learn to lie better or not do anything at all! Don't you feel anything? She's your friend too! How can you stick up for that asshole?"

"I'm not sticking up for him! I punched him after he knocked Clare out-hence the black eye," he pointed to the dark color underneath his eyes, "I love Clare, as a friend, and I defended her."

"Wait, so then who punched-," I paused, interrupting myself, "Dallas even punched you? What did Drew do in all of this?"

"He's the one who called the police and carried Clare out of the way. If Drew wasn't there, Dallas might have continued what he was doing and finished off the job."

The look Adam had on his face confused me, but I knew he cared about Clare enough to step in front of Dallas before he could hit her even more.

"Listen Jake, you're a good guy...you don't want to get involved with Dallas," I laughed, shoving Adam as lightly as I could out of the way without hurting him, charging through the door, "It's too late. I've been involved ever since Dallas said his first word to Clare."

* * *

**CLARE**

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

I felt like a part of the bed beneath me. My body was permanently sunken into the mattress, the sheets absorbing my skin. I've never been associated with the feeling of my head being heavier than my entire body.

The fabrics of the sheets were rough, which meant I wasn't at home.

_Where was I?_

My eyes were greeted with the blinding light above me. It was like staring up at the sun for ten minutes straight on a one hundred degree day. An itching feel developed on the right side of my face, but when I needed my fingers to apply the task, I couldn't move my hands.

I nervously looked down at either sides of my body, eyeing the tight restraints keeping me from scratching my face. My lips trembled at the sight, immediately sending panic into my chest.

"C-Clare?"

"Clare it's Eli...it's Eli. How're you feeling?"

I watched him, from his tears rolling down his puffed cheeks, getting stuck between his tight lips, to his shaking feet. I didn't know what to think, how to feel, or what to say.

"Hello Miss Edwards, I'm Doctor Chris. I'm here to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

He stood beside me, flipping through pages of the file in his hands. I nodded hesitantly, and couldn't help but feel under pressure with Eli's green eyes piercing through my soul.

"What's your full name?"

"Um...uh."

My throat was burning, sending an uncomfortable tingle throughout my body.

"Clare Diane Edwards."

"That's good Clare, now, what's today's date?"

My eyelids flickered, before replying, "It's February twenty third..."

"What year?"

"2012."

The longer I was awake, with each second passing by, it was easier to remember. Just when he was about to ask another question, I tried to scratch the itch on my face, and whimpered, realizing that I can't relieve the **_pain. _**

"W-Why are these on me?"

I watched Eli sink into his chair, looking up at the doctor, "During your sleep, you were tossing and turning. We'll send a nurse in here to take them off. We needed to keep you stabilized. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Eli flashed me a worried look, reaching out for my hand. The moment he slipped his fingers through the slits of mine, I felt bile creeping up my throat-everything clicked.

_**Dallas happened.**_

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! They mean a lot to me. Sorry for not updating sooner, I just lost inspiration for a little bit. Please enjoy the fifth chapter of "Love The Way You Lie"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Love The Way You Lie_**

**JAKE**

"Where is he, Adam?" I hollored, my eyes probably similar looking to Eli's when he's having a manic episode. Not to make fun, but this is exactly what I look like; I'm guessing protecting Clare can put you into this certain state.

_**Now I understand Eli perfectly. **_

"Just go home Jake, go to the hospital-anywhere but here," he begged, guarding a door.

"Is he in there?" I pointed to the room behind Adam, and he shook his head quickly, "Please dude, Clare needs you to be there with her. She doesn't need you to fight her battles."

"She'll never be able to fight this battle, not alone! The only way to get even is for me, or Eli, or for everyone to show this fucking kid whose boss!" my voice raised dangerously high, which made Drew poke his head out of a room down the hall, "Jake? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Where the fuck is Dallas?" I screamed, the veins in my head popping out.

"Someone looking for me?"

Everyones heads turned, but my head stayed narrow, glaring at the open door behind Adam, Dallas poking his head out with a sly smile.

"Jake, Jake don't-," I shut Adams pleas up by shoving him aside, and tackling Dallas to the floor, pinning his arms down with my knees. I laughed at his attempt to squirm, "D-Do you think that you can just beat up my sister and get away with it? Do you think you can get away with putting her in the hospital? DO YOU?"

"Come on man," he choked out, "I-I just wanted to ruffle the bed sheets underneath her, you know? She's so uptight...so, unbelievably...tight."

I placed my knee over his neck, crushing his Adam's apple as it twitched underneath my hold. Using my two arms, I held him down, "I'm going to make you regret ever leaving the sunshine fucking state!"

* * *

**ELI**

"Mr. Goldsworthy, Mr. and Mrs. Martin, we've decided to give Clare a mild sedative. This certain sedative will keep her sleeping for about, an estimated fifteen hours and-."

I cut him off with a scoff, "Mild? A mild sedative? She's not going to wake up for fifteen hours and that's mild?"

"Please, let me finish," Doctor Chris begged, "This is the best for Clare at this time. When she woke up, she was too startled and remembered the events of falling down the steps too quickly. Now, if there's anything you want to tell me about her accident, please speak up now."

When Clare arrived at the hospital, the story given was that she 'had taken a horrible fall down the steps at Degrassi'. The story seemed to work, until Jake told me the truth, and every time I look at Clare, I see her doubled over on the floor, with blood dripping from her mouth.

Even though I didn't see what happened, my mind kept creating these crazy situations...I couldn't help it, it was about Clare.

"I'll take your silence as a 'no'?" he questioned, and I sighed, looking nervously at Helen.

I licked my lips, and grabbed Doctor Chris' arm, tightenening the grip, "S-She was beaten up."

"Everyone said she fell down the stairs!" Helen barked, her eyes wide. I shook my head, "N-No, they lied to cover for the guy who did it. But, she was beaten up by Dallas, Mike Dallas, from Degrassi Community High School. My friend, Adam, told me Clare was trying to talk to him, when he punched her repeatedly and knocked her out. She was beaten until unconcious."

"Is this the truth, Mr. Goldsworthy?" Tears slipped through my eyelids, "Y-Yeah, it's the truth. Just please-please fix her."

* * *

**CLARE**

_The white light surrounded me; there was no sun here, just bright, white lights flashing in every which direction. The moon was brightly lit in the sky, but the white flashes seemed to overpower the moon. _

_"H-Hello?" _

_For the past two hours-I checked my watch-I've been wandering around this place, calling out for a response. Half of the time, I called out to no one in particular, and majority of the time, I called out for Eli._

_He didn't answer._

_"Hello? Someone, anybody," my voice echoed, the winding road before me continuing on into the distance. _

_Tears flew from my eyes, hearing a voice I haven't heard since I was five years old echo my ears. I stopped in my tracks, becoming tired and weak from walking this way-to where? I didn't know, but my legs kept moving because they wouldn't let me stop._

_Keep moving forward._

_"Oh my Clarebear, I haven't seen you in ages! What's wrong sweetie? What are you doing here?" My heart raced, looking before me, at my grandmother. The grandmother who passed away at the nursing home my parents had put her in after she broke her hip, claiming she needed someone to look after her at all times. _

_"G-Grammy? But how-you're-," she laughed, her warm hands gripping my shaking arms, "Yes darling, it's me. The real question here, is what the heck are you doing here?" _

_She looked exactly like she did when we buried her...when I saw her lying in that coffin at such a young age._

_"I-I don't know where I am, I guess I'm lost," she laced her firm hand around mine, gesturing for me to walk with her, "Oh honey, we all get a little lost sometimes. Take a walk with me, let's talk. You know, just like the good ole' days?" _

_A panic shot through me, realizing I was in the presence of my dead grandmother. But something was pulling me towards her, convincing me to follow her to wherever she wanted me to go. _

_I linked my arm through hers, smiling softly towards her. _

_"So tell me Clare, what has brought you here? How've you been? Any hot guys?" I smiled, thinking about Eli. "I know that look from anywhere, you've got a man. He loves you, doesn't he?" _

_"H-He does...but I keep disappointing him," she laughed lightly, her rosy cheeks almost putting me in a trance. "Oh sweetie, when a man loves you, he can never be disappointed in you. Maybe a little pissed, but not disappointed." _

_"I got myself into a lot of trouble gram," I admitted, shame in my tone. _

_"There's nothing you did that you can't make up for. Tell me, what's going on honey?" Her caring voice made my heart feel like it was caught up in my lungs, the blood backing up and no air being found._

_"I-I," the water gathered in my eyes, "Grandma, I got this journalism internship a couple of months ago. Everything that could go possibly wrong, went wrong. But, I had Eli there for me. He helped me recover, although I never felt fully healed. And then, at school, these hockey jocks surrounded me...and-and." _

_Out of nowhere, a bench popped up behind us. _

_"Sit dear." _

_Her delicate hand rubbed smooth circles over my back, as I continued the story, "Having people surround me, after what happened with Asher, it was just so much-too much. I cried, and they made fun of me." _

_"Did that Eli boy save you?" my lips curled up into a grin, "Yeah granny, he did." _

_"Marry him," I gasped, looking at her in awe. "What? You're not getting any younger, and the boy loves you! I ship you!" _

_"Ship us?" she chuckled obnoxiously loud, "It's an angel thing...anyways, continue your story." _

_"In return for making a mockery of me, I wanted to get even. I wrote this article about the hockey team, about how they're taking over the school and about Dallas, the boy who really got to me," I watched my grandma nod, moving her hands in a motion to tell me to keep going. _

_"After I wrote the article, bashing Mike Dallas, Eli convinced me that what I did was wrong. Eli was right, that wasn't the real me. It was the angered Clare Edwards, the person I never want to meet again. So I went to apologize to Dallas."_

_My grandma smiled, "I'm proud of you honey, you did the right thing." _

_"Wait, I'm not done yet..."_

_"I went to apologize, but he didn't give me the chance to really speak. I stuttered because I was nervous, he yelled at me, and then the next thing I know all I felt was his fist...pounding into my stomach, and then my face. I-I did this to myself grandma," I whimpered into her shoulder, as she patted my back lovingly. _

_"Oh dear, you're here because you've been hurt. You're here because you need a wake up call, and God is giving you another chance. He's giving you another chance at life, and that means that when you go back to your body, in the hospital, you must not fight Dallas. Do you promise me not to fight him? He will tempt you," she warned me, and I nodded, "I-I don't want to fight, I just want things to go back to normal." _

_"Honey, I've been dead for almost eleven years, normal is understatement right about now." _

_We both laughed on this bench, as if the floating cloud beneath us wasn't alarming, or the white walls surrounding the two of us weren't made out of fluffy cotton. She grinned, "You've got a good boy on your hands, don't lose him because of this Dallas figure. You need to stay strong Clare, no matter how much you want to give up...you must be strong. Do you promise me?" _

_I sniffled, wiping away my tears, "I promise." _

_Her fraile arms wrapped around my waist, her head resting on my shoulder, "I'm afraid it's time to go back, sweetie. Don't be so alarmed this time, or the nurses might put you under again. If you listen to me, and stay head strong-like I've always known you to be-then you'll recover in time."_

_"I love you," I whispered truthfully, my heart racing at the thought of leaving my grandma so quickly. _

_When I pulled away from our hug, everything was getting brighter, blinding my vision. The last thing I heard before the brightness swallowed me up, was "Oh, and tell Jake he needs to lay off the chicken, that boy might start cluckin' one of these days!" _

* * *

**ELI**

"Baby boy, you look so tired! I brought you some of Clare's books that she loves, so you can read to her after you take a nap. Oh, and here's some extra pills, incase you need them," Cece handed me a bunch of things, talking about different topics all at the same time.

"What's the last thing you heard from the doctors?" Bullfrog asked, as we watched Cece go into Clare's room, and began talking to her in a whisper.

"They gave her a mild sedative. They put her to sleep to keep her calm. When she woke up, she wasn't exactly calm after she realized where she was, and why she was here," Bullfrog scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "You know Eli, if I could, I'd make sure that that kid pays for what he did. I just-I can't picture seeing Clarabelle so sad..."

"I've been there for the best," I felt the pages of Clare's favorite book between my fingers, "and I'll be here for the worst."

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**I'll try and update quicker-I apologize for the wait! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! **This will be the last chapter of this mini-series.** Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Please enjoy the sixth chapter of "Love The Way You Lie"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Love The Way You Lie_**

**CLARE**

The light above me was burning my sensitive eyes, causing a pounding in my head. I shook it off lightly, feeling the slight throbbing in my torso. My body felt tired, but my mind was rejuvenated.

I glanced over to my right, to see Eli's head resting on my hand. He was on his knees beside the hospital bed, his fingers interlaced with my right hand. I smiled shyly, feeling his warm breath hitting my skin.

Using all the strength in my body, I moved my left arm, my fingers tangling through my boyfriends hair.

He gasped, shooting up from the position on my bed, staring at me with wide, green eyes.

"Clare," he breathed out in relief, "Y-You're awake. How long have you been awake? Do you need me to get a nurse? Does anything hurt? I'll go get Doctor Chris or-."

I cupped his cheek, kissing his lips briefly, "I-I'm a little sore...but I'm fine. I just want to be with you."

"Do you remember? Do you remember what happened?" Eli asked nervously, slipping in beside me on the hospital bed.

"I remember everything. But, what I want you to know is that I'm not angry at anybody. I'm not going to plan to kill Dallas, or get even with him. He won, but I still have the upper hand." My lips curled into a grin, leaning gently into Eli's chest, "And what's the upper hand?"

"...I still have you, don't I?"

His lips pressed against my temple, "Yes you do."

For a moment, we just lied down in complete silence, enjoying each other's company. We listened to the hospital beds being rolled around in the hallway, and the screeches of wheelchairs outside the door.

Strangely, it was comforting.

I rested my head on his shoulder, his black hair tickling my cheek. His arm was resting over my thighs, trying his best to avoid my bruising ribs. I smiled warmly up at him, "Thank you for not trying to get even with Dallas while I was...while I was asleep."

"How did you know I didn't?" he asked, grabbing his bag beside the bed, and retrieving an object from it.

_My dead Grandmother. _

"A little birdie told me."

"Funny Clare. I told Cece to buy this while you were sleeping, since I know they're still pretty raw." My eyebrows tightened, seeing Eli gesture to the bottle of lotion in his hands, and to my red wrists.

"Want me to put some on for you? I won't hurt you, I promise," he whispered into my ear, taking my two hands into his caring grip.

Feeling the gentle caress of my hands into his lap, while his fingers prodded cautiously over my irritated skin with the cooling substance was soothing. The silence in the room, plus the relief coming from my wrists was making this moment a lot easier to handle.

"Thank you," I said, as he continued to rub his lanky fingers over the irritated skin.

"Any time Clare," I scoffed, picking his chin up since he was concentrating intensely on pleasing my physical needs, "Thank you Eli, for everything."

My lips pressed up against his, sliding my tongue into his mouth. The warmth that transferred through from his mouth to mine sent a tingle up my spine. We pulled away, our foreheads resting against each other's, "I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare."

* * *

**JAKE**

"DO YOU SWEAR ON YOUR MOMS LIFE TO NEVER PUT A HAND ON CLARE AGAIN? IF YOU SO MUCH AS BLOCK HER PATH IN THE HALLWAY I'LL SNAP THAT BONE INTO PLACE WITH MY FEET!"

I pushed Dallas away from me, watching him grovel and gasp for breath on the bedroom floor.

"I-I promise," he choked out, cradling his arm-which had a bone sticking out of it-while looking up at me in fear.

"You messed with the wrong family Dallas. I hope you learned your lesson."

My lips couldn't help myself; the spit came flying through from my mouth to clash onto his shoes, "Next time you think about punching a girl, not even Clare, you'll have to deal with me."

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**CLARE**

"Easy! Easy! Slow it down Clare," Eli guided me to the Degrassi steps, his arm wrapped securely around my waist. The bruises were still healing, so I was struggling to walk in a straight line without inflicting pain upon myself.

"I am being slow. You're just going _too_ slow," he scoffed, "Nothing is too slow when it comes to getting my girlfriend to her classes in one piece."

My hand gripped onto his left hand nervously, seeing the biggest, last step out of the staircase. Without warning, Eli tightened his grip on my waist, and lifted me over the step.

"I could've done it on my own," I pouted, looking over at Eli, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Turn that frown upside down Edwards," he kissed my lips, before a haunting voice teased, "PDA alert! PDA!"

We both turned to see Dallas, his arm linked in a cast, with a round bruise beneath his eye. I turned to look at Eli, who was looking extremely confused,"You didn't? Eli, you promised you wouldn't-."

"Nope, it was me," Jake appeared beside Dallas, patting him on the shoulder, "Why? W-Why would you do this, Jake? Violence is never the-."

"Listen Clare, I deserved it," Dallas spoke before Jake could, "Everything Jake threw my way, I deserved it. What I did to you was completely uncalled for and horrible. Each day that passes by since it has happened, I wanted to take it back. I'm sorry Clare, I hope your recovery goes well. I'm looking at a year of community service on the weekends and plus unmentionables. I just-I really am thankful that you're okay. If you ever need anything, I got your back. Sorry."

Watching Dallas walk away from us, had left us all in shock.

"I've never seen him act so...," Eli finished off my sentence, "Humble? Caring?"

"Yeah."

The bell rung, signaling we all had to get to first period.

Even though beating up Dallas was unnecessary, being that I already felt like we had gotten even after waking up from that dream with my Grandma...I wasn't the one who told Jake to beat him up, or defend my honor. Jake had done that on his own, and that will eventually come back to bite him in the butt. I'm not going to tell him, because he would most likely shake his hand in my face carelessly, say it was 'nothing' and then go out to KFC to eat the night away.

"You'll be okay from here?" Eli asked, standing beside my first class door, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

He kissed my lips briefly, and I could still feel his eyes on me as I wobbled cautiously to my desk in the back of the room. Everyone was staring at me since it was my first day back. Rumors had surely spread by now, which was probably the reason for all this extra attention.

Once I placed my bag on the floor, and took a hesitant seat into my desk, Eli waved shyly, mouthing 'I love you'.

"I love you too."

**END OF LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

* * *

**Reviews? **

I'm sorry guys-I didn't know how to end it.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
